Autumn Leaves
by Darkeiko
Summary: The current Makaian Thief, Ochiba, is captured by KoEnma's gang of Spirit Detectives. What happens when Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the rest of the gang end up in the middle of a battle that began since her childhood?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note**: Hello, hello. Welcome to the first chapter of Autumn Leaves! -applauds- Yes, yes...I know that you are all excited and anxious to read a fresh new story. Well, get ready people because it's about to start! My muse for today's chapter is.. Lady Rosalind, Silent Strife, and Centryk!

Lady Rosalind : I love my lil sis. Buying 4 Darkeiko -holds up daggers in a cool battle stance-

Centryk: i r teh leet muse. fear mi rawr. -cloaks around town-

Silent Strife: Stop being an idiot and get on with the story. When am I going to be in it?

Me: I said soon Strife.. Don't make me whip out my spork! -Grins maliciously- Now... onward toward the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** **I, Darkeiko, in no way, shape, or form, own the show, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the characters represented in the anime or manga.** It is in the hands of the copywrited owner and creator Yoshihiro Togashi. I also do not own the idea of the weapon, the Kougan Anki, from the show Flame of Recca. If I did own **Yu Yu Hakusho**, **Kurama** would be mine, Hiei would be owned by my friend, Yusuke would spar with my brother as well as hang out with him, and Kuwabara would be my personal slave and take care of my dog despite his love of kittens. I only own the OCs that are totally created by me (yes people its truuue) which are added to the story and the plotline.

Kuwabara: Hey! Why am I a slave? That's not nice!

Me: Whoever said I was nice or fair? O.o

Kurama: She provides a good point, Kuwabara. -nods-

Kuwabara: -huffs and starts cleaning up after my dog- Ew.

**Summary**: The Greatest Makai Thief since Yoko Kurama's supposed death, Ochiba, is captured by KoEnma's gang of misfits or Spirit Detectives in an attempt to steal a rare item. What happens when Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the rest of the gang end up in the middle of a battle that began since her childhood?

(Editted: Sorry boys and girls but I didn't exactly like the way I portrayed Kuwabara in my fanfiction so I changed it up a bit. I've grown up so my perspective of Kuwa-san has altered. I'll keep the dialogue above the summary the same but I'm not going to be bashing Kuwa in the story anymore. Thankies xD)

--

Soft summer winds whistle through the partly vacant forest carrying the howls of its various inhabitants. The desperate oak trees reach out their arms toward their only source of light, the moon. A dense fog claims the area while successfully making hidden a rushing figure exiting the forestry. Her steps are agile and quick, leaping over upturned rocks and inclined roots from the earth. The movements she makes are as graceful as a deer, lunging over the open plain. Her ebony hair whips about her with glee as is the same with the violet cloak she adorns her upper and lower torso. The colorful stripes running down the edge of her mane leave a trail of rainbow in her wake. Through the darkness, her deep green eyes pierce the darkness, scanning the area for any unnecessary obstacles left in her way. Her jade orbs, constantly darting to and fro, show both youth and joy, however, if one were look deep enough, unyielding wisdom, determination, and sadness.

Suddenly, she halts, pupils diminishing into the green of her eyes. Sensing danger she swivels around and gazes long and hard in to the mist searching for her assailants. Her eyes widen for a fraction of a second before she turns and runs off again, this time slightly more frantic and afraid than her soft steps were before. Her eyes brighten extensively with joy, however, at the thrill of the chase, the never-ending battle of who will win or lose. Imprints of her black converse shoes are left in the dirt, leaving a trail for her trackers. She has no time to cover them as a blast echoes throughout the land closing in on the young woman. A ball of blue energy rushes forth towards her, leaving a small scratch on the apple of her left cheek. Blood dribbles from the newly forming cut adding to the thrilled glimmer in the thief's eyes. Continually rushing forward, she fumbles with a black ski mask lying in her left hand while she has her weapon, a Kougan Anki, gripped tightly onto the handles in the middle with the other. Inches...feet...miles...How far she ran, she did not know. All she knew was that her attackers were on her tail, incoming faster than before. Finally, her crumpled mask reaches her face leaving an open slit for both her eyes and her nose. As if there was a light at the end of the tunnel that had ended, so had the forest ended which lead to a conveniently placed cliffside. She looks down at the drop with raised eyebrows, carefully adjusting the voice modifier that is attached to her neck which allows her to speak in a deep baritone voice.

"Woo boy. That looks like a nice drop. Think the pointy rocks below WOULDN'T chop me to bits like a meat grinder in Mickey D's?"

Her thoughts are disrupted by a rustle from the bushes behind her. The young woman swivels around with a smile hidden underneath her leather facade. Each of her assailants step out from the brush one by one; three in all. The first, Yusuke Urameshi, judging by his strides in his brown loafers, is the head of the group. At age 14, he wears green uniform pants as well as a matching long-sleeved buttoned down shirt. His originally frazzled black hair is carefully gelled down, adding a tint of neon green to it, making him the perfect depiction of a punk attending Sarayashiki Junior High.

The second of the group is Kazuma Kuwabara. His hair, a bright orange, resembles the style in the years of Elvis Presley; curled and poofy. Towering above Yusuke and the other boy, he wears the same clothes as Yusuke except in navy blue and claims to be ranked above Yusuke in punk status at Sarayashiki.

The third, Shuuichi Minamino or Kurama, is a slightly shorter young man with a shaggy red mane resembling a fox's and eyes glowing like emeralds that belies a deep wisdom and experience. Within him, the soul of the previous legendary thief, Yoko Kurama, resides, bequeathing to him the ability to control plants as well as acquire the use of his infamous weapon, Rose Whip. He steps out of the forest with utmost caution, but with an air of tranquility around him that would make even the toughest demon question his intentions or what move he would make next. Similar to the last duo, he wears a uniform belonging to Meiou High School which is a bright pink.

She grins maliciously at the boys, holding up her weapon so that the edge is pointing towards them. The young men both tense, awaiting her attack. However, the attack never comes because instead, she throws her hands behind her head, allowing the Kougan Anki to be parallel to her back, making her look laid back.

"Hello my dear friends and welcome to the main event! The handsome and daring first-rate pilferer of Demon World, Ochiba, versus the most dangerous, deadly, dastardly, group of misfits known to the Makai, and favored by Prince Drooly himself up in Reikai, the Spirit Detectives!" She suddenly blinks in realization as she holds up her pointer finger.

"Wait...one...two...three...Where art the short, anti-social one? Hiei I believe his name was." Spreading out her senses she detects a faint trace of energy carefully hidden in the midst of the trees. "Ahh there he is. Up in the tree thou art."

Two menacing crimson eyes glare forth from the depths of the shadows of the trees at the young woman fueled with fighting intent.

Yusuke sidles next to Kurama and slowly places his mouth near his ear.

"Hey… Kurama… I didn't think we were dealing with one of the crazies. I don't remember Diaper Dictator (**A/N**: Catchy!) giving us any of that info. Also… where is that artifact he stole?"

"I seem to be in a quandary myself. Perhaps the stolen item is in the confines of his cloak?"

The young woman sighs deeply, marking circles in the dirt with the toe of her shoes.

"You do know… I can hear EVERYTHING you're saying RIGHT? I mean come on, if you don't want me to hear what you're saying, you should at least TRY to lower your voice. And I'm NOT crazy, I'm just, special."

"Oh yeah… you're special all right. Almost as special as Kuwabara is smart."

"Hey! I'm **NOT** stupid!"

**"Enough**!" A rustle in the trees where the devious eyes once were catches the thief, as well as the boys', attention. Suddenly a black blur appears overhead, landing onto the ground with grace; no sound resounding as his feet make contact with solid ground. The blur takes the shape of the fourth young man of the Spirit Detective gang. Hiei Jaganshi, who appears to be shorter than the rest, adorns himself with a black cloak that goes from the white scarf that hangs about his neck, to his ankles showing off his black shoes. His hair, black tinted with blue at the tips, takes the shape of the symbol of fire which serves nicely to depict his demonic power. Towards the middle of the mass of ember mane is a white starburst that partially conceals a white bandana tied about his forehead, keeping hidden a third eye from sight.

The former thief/assassin's right hand inches toward his waist where he keeps a sheathed katana, ready and willing for the taste of spilled blood. His eyes glint with malice at the sight of Ochiba.

"You're constant observation of the fool's lack of intelligence is nerve-racking. Allow me to end his life with one sweep, for my sword is thirsty and wishes to bare its sharp fang into his flesh." He at once unsheathes his katana, the silver blade glinting in the moonlight.

"Aaah, the Forbidden Child! You have finally shown enough courage to come out into the open. If you wish, come at me with your futile attempts at defeating me." She lifts her weapon yet again and points the edge at the boys, daring them to make the first move. The cloaked demon across from her lunges in fury swiping his sword to her left. However, he misses as the thief dodges by doing a cartwheel to her right as well as evading strikes from a certain whip.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke fires off another bullet of azure spirit energy at the young woman as she evades the two other detectives.

"I shan't be struck again!" she says maneuvering into flip and completely dodging the blast that sails under her. However, her flip is cut short as her legs are bound by a thorny whip, lead by Kurama. Collapsing to the ground, the infamous thief grasped the Rose Whip, ignoring the thorns piercing her skin. Unbeknownst to Kurama, the bandit proceeded to freeze the whip, sending the chill to Kurama's hand forcing him to throw it down.

"Chill out Youko. Get it? Ha ha ha ha."

Behind Ochiba, Kuwabara quietly summons his spirit sword as Yusuke's fingers glow again with blue spirit energy. Simultaneously they both attack, Yusuke using his Rei Gun to launch Kuwabara with his extending sword at the thief. Ochiba then backflips at the last second and kicks the nerve on Kuwabara's neck sending him skidding towards a tree, leaving him unconscious.

'They're starting to get smart about my movements. I cannot waste any more time!' Nodding to herself, she looks at the boys, gives a firm army salute, and falls backwards towards the raging waters below...

--

**Author's Note**: Well that's it for Chapter One. Yeah as if you haven't noticed, I'm not very good with battle simulations, but I try! Anyway as I said in the main character description, I accept flames, praise, rates, and reviews.

Kurama: sweatdrop How long did it take you to write this?

Me: Well... erm... . . Just read the terms please!

Kurama: -looks at her suspiciously- Very well.

Term One: **Kougan Anki** - a Golden Blade weapon that can transform into five other different weapon forms as well as a mysterious sixth form. During Chapter One, Ochiba uses the first form, a pole-arm type weapon with grips in the middle as handles.

Term Two: **Rei Gun** - Another term for Yusuke's **Spirit Gun.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note**: Hello, my beautiful, fanfiction-craving darlings! This is Chapter Two of Autumn Leaves. –applause- Sorry for the extremely long wait everyone, but I had to prepare for life's unexpected drawbacks. Anyway, my handsome muse for this chapter is none other than Kurama!

Kurama: -bows courteously- How do you do.

Me: Now you know WHY he is my muse. –coughpolitesexybeastcough-

Kurama: Hmm? Eiko, what are you staring at?

Me: -drops a pencil- Oops! Kurama would you be a dear and get that while I do the disclaimer?

Kurama: Certainly. –bends down-

Me: Ohhhh –drools- Oops! Uh… ahem!

**Disclaimer**: **I, Darkeiko, in no way, shape, or form, own the show, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the characters represented in the anime or manga.** It is in the hands of the copywrited owner and creator Yoshihiro Togashi. I also do not own the idea of the weapon, the Kougan Anki, from the show Flame of Recca. If I did own **Yu Yu Hakusho**, **Kurama** would be **mine**, Hiei would be owned by my friend, Yusuke would spar with my brother as well as hang out with him, and Kuwabara would be my personal slave and take care of my dog despite his love of kittens. I only own the OCs that are totally created by me which are added to the story and the plotline.

Kuwabara: Do I still have to clean up after your dog?

Me: Yes and you've been neglecting your duties Kuwa. Look at this place! It's filthy!

Kuwabara: But I...

Me: GET TO WORK!!

Kuwabara: Yes MAAM! -salutes-

-----With the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang---------------

_"I knew he was crazy Kurama, but committing SUICIDE was NOT on my list." The tantei leader's eyes widened as he desperately searched for any sign of the thief's body floating about the ocean waves. His thoughts began to crash into one another, creating a burden on the leader's mind. Where is the body? Did he somehow escape their grasp alive? Was there something about this "Ochiba" that Koenma was not telling him or the others? _

_"Hmph." scoffed the fire demon. "You cannot believe that Ochiba would not attempt such a feat without having an ace up his sleeve." Glancing at his blade once more, he sheathes it within its scabbard. How could he have escaped his lightning speed? His flawless skill? Frowning, he gathers a ball of flame within his hand as if believing the solution would come from within its smoldering presence, and then crushes it, not finding the answers he seeks._

_"Hiei is right, Yusuke. One cannot obtain the title of "Makai's Greatest" unless he or she has superior strength, skill, and a superior mind." says Kurama, glancing at his now frozen rose whip. "However, we do know the he is part ice demon. Perhaps we should consider regrouping and inform Koenma?"_

_Yusuke takes out his smokey pink compact, and, after arguing with Diaper Dictator, has a glowing black distortion summoned before himself and his teammates. Taking a quick look at their surroundings, they each enter the portal one by one, and vanish._

_-----_With our loveable thief_--------------_

The cool air of the night wrapped around the thief as she arrived into the secluded darkness of a city alleyway. A pungent scent of death and caked blood swarmed about her nostrils; a smell inhabitant of Demon World. Smirking inwardly at returning home, she extends an arm into the folds of her cloak and, while sensing for passersby, extracts an orb the size of her gloved palm. The Restraint Ring emits a soft, eerie glow that would hypnotize any weak-minded human or demon alike who is entranced by its beauty.

'Nothing better than a successful heist. Of course, I couldn't have done it without you my priceless trinket, and...my only link to my forgotten past.' A barely audible sigh escaped her lips as her jade orbs traveled down toward a glimmering pendant, hidden beneath her violet manteau, hanging about her neck. In the middle of the pendant is an orb of the purest of violet stones, amethyst, with shimmering angelic wings on either side made of white and black opal. As the wings wink at her, she can't help but wonder, what happened in her past that was so terrible that she would forget it?

Tucking the Restraint Ring back within its confines, the young demoness darts out from the alletyway into the crowds of civilization. As she zigzags between the demonic occupants, she cannot help but let her eyes wander about and take in the scenery. Lining the cobblestone streets, beside the walls of every building, stood a merchant table complete with a man or a woman with their tongues lashing out at onlookers to buy their merchandise. The items that were sold ranged from jewelry by the bucket to magical artifacts just recently scavenged. Spying a particular merchant calling out,

"Fresh meat! Human flesh! Juicy, and straight from the bone!" The young woman could not help but shake her head in distaste; Raizen and his terrible eating habits. However, as much as human meat is highly sought after, it is extremely hard to come by. Which must mean...

'More portals are being opened throughout the Makai somehow. Oh well, it's none of my concern. The job of closing the portals is KoEnma's and his Spirit Detective's. My niche is taking advantage of every situation in which KoEnma's guard over his precious items are at its lowest.'

Passing by slightly dilapidated buildings, she comes to a screeching halt outside a local tavern. The facade of the pub is a two-story building constructed with red bricks, firmly cemented together, which have grown a rusty orange over the years. The roof, that has fallen into disrepair, is a dull brownish color with a few splotches of yellow paint strewn here and there. Lastly, a flamboyant purple neon sign, posted just above the doorway, flashes the name 'Malfurion's Bar' making the establishment known to all.

Without a creak to signify her entrance, she quietly steps onto the stonewood floor and is instantly greeted with an almost overwhelming stench of alcohol. Striding over to the bar located on the far left, away from the drunkards in the tables and booths to the right, she is instantly hailed by the bartender; the tavern's owner.

"Another good theft eh, Ochiba?" A slender man roughly six feet towers above the thief, wearing purple pants and matching violet turtleneck sweater, leering at her with questioning and concerned almond shaped brown eyes that would make any woman melt. Flicking his chestnut brown hair behind his elfen ears as to not get into the drinks, he hastily provides a beverage for the young woman.

"Pretty good, I suppose." .

"I suppose huh? I guess the rumors that have been floating around are true, you had a run-in with the Spirit Detectives."

The thief lowers her head, slightly embarassed, whispering, "Yeah, and if it weren't for the you-know-what I probably wouldn't have escaped. I owe my life to an accessory. And while we're on the subject of accessories, has my dealer shown up yet to retrieve the artifact I so arduously stole?"

"Got here a few minutes before you did. He's on the second floor accompanied by the rest of his crew." Malfurion says jerking his thumb upwards. Abandoning her stool, the woman nods to her friend, and ascends to the second floor which is decorated practically the same as the first. However, the lighting is disturbingly dark, making those involved in shady businesses more comfortable. Her eyes scan the floor until it lands on three figures situated at the very back of the room; two women surrounding a man seated, hands intertwined before him. The first woman has shoulder-length straight brown hair with bangs covering her narrowed onyx eyes. Wearing a grey fighting outfit, the woman's muscles are exposed from the ripped sleeves. The second woman is slightly shorter than the first, with short silver-grey hair jutting out in all directions and piercing sapphire eyes. Wearing a white robe, the woman tightly grips a wooden staff, engraved with runes, before her. The man they are guarding has bushy brown hair, violet orbs, and is wearing a formal black tuxedo over a white dress shirt. Taking a seat across from him, Ochiba crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Darkstar. Same to you two, Fiorentina, D'Haran."

"Were you able to retrieve the item I requested?" Mr. Darkstar questions, scanning the thief's body for signs of the artifact.

"But of course. Why else would I be here? However, I am not willing to give up the item unless the usual conditions are met. First, tell your bodyguards to back away. I have certain personal space issues that need to be adhered to. Second, I want D'Haran, to drop her staff. I am more than intelligent on her powers. Lastly, I want to see the money you offered. All of it and counted in front of me. If I so much as see one yen missing or you double-crossing me, I will take my business elsewhere. I know more than a few demons who are willing to trade for this valuable trinket." Taking the Restraint Ring out, she tosses it up and down from her palm in a joking matter.

"I would never try to sway your trust with me, Ochiba. Fiorentina, the suitcase." The muscular woman hands Darkstar a normal looking brown suitcase. Unlocking the clasps, the dealer opens the lid to reveal hundreds to thousands of japanese currency. The young woman watches as the man slowly counts each and every piece of money, knowing one false move would mean the end of the transaction. At the end the man closes the case, and, with a smile, pushes it near the center of the table with his hand still gripping the handle.

"On three we both exchange what either of us need. Agreed?" Nodding to the middle-aged man, she extends the ring to the middle of the table, parallel to the suitcase. Like he said, after three counts, both have what they want; the man his orb, the thief her reward.

"Pleased to be doing business with you Mr. Darkstar." Ochiba says as she watches the trio exit the second floor without as much of a 'thank you.' Descending to the stairs, she realizes that the bar is vacant aside from Malfurion mopping up broken beer bottles, vomit, and any other foreign objects that have made its way to the floor. The bartender pauses for a moment and looks at Ochiba with a ghost of a grin gracing his features.

"So I'm guessing the transaction went off without a hitch?"

"Heck ya. This will help us pay for the apartment's rent for the next few months. So are you ready to go home?" says Aki as she strips her thieving clothes to reveal a jean and t-shirt combination.

"Yeah, but you do know that with both of us going out together, you without your thief outfit, people will get suspicious. Nobody has seen you all day since you went out thieving. I think it's best if you jump out through the window and go home..." His speech was cut short when he felt a gust of wind coming from an open window.

"...first." Sighing he looks out towards the starlit sky, shuts the window, and locks the bar up, more than willing to return to home after a long, alcoholic-filled day.

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well how did you like it? Yeah I know you probably can't say anything considering it's only the second chapter. Like always, I accept constructive criticism whether it be flames or praise. If you want to give me sporkings, you'll have to tell me where first. Remember, I would acquiesce with any help in furthering my story. Also, if you see grammatical errors and wish to confront me about them go right ahead, because then I'll glomp you and thank you until I'm out of breath. Whew!

Kurama: You've done it again, Eiko.

Me: Psh, yeah right Kurama. I haven't updated in months and the only thing I give them is a stupid FFVII one-shot and a screwy chapter. I feel like crawling into a hole. -looks at him with puppy eyes-

Kurama: Aw, Eiko, do not be like that. I hate it when you berate yourself. -hugs Eiko firmly-

Me: Thank you Kurama... -fake sniffle and smirks behind his back-

Kurama: While I try to calm Eiko down, please rate and review ladies and gentlemen. Thank you and good evening/morning.

**Japanese Currency:** A long oblong coin that is considered a 'yen.'

**R&R**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: '**Ello mah lovely people, tis be Eiko coming at ya with Chapter 3 of Autumn Leaves! -gets a tomato lodged in her eye- ...I guess I deserved that after such a long wait but I had a reaaaaaaaaaaaasooon! It was the Writer's Block! It made me do it!

Writer's Block: I didn't give you anything you didn't deserve.

Me: -gasp- Double negatives! How could you! Do you DARE corrupt my purely creative mind once more?

Writer's Block: I can and I will!

Me: Noooooooooooooooo!! -runs off-screen-

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape or form, own the characters depicted in the anime/manga, Yu Yu Hakusho. They are respectively owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I do however, own the OCs as well as the tiny plot bunnies running amok within my mind. Enjoy!

Aki sighed setting the empty glass on the counter, relieved at the sensation of the burning liquid running down her throat. The day had started off well enough; she and Malf had gone down to the bar, preparing for the eventual onslaught of customers the evening would bring. But she never expected…well…THIS! Every nook and cranny of the tavern was packed. The bartender resorted to opening the second floor, the landing usually reserved for the thief's "private" clientele. And ever since then she's been running ragged, dashing between floors serving customers. The only hired hand assisting her at all was a youthful cat demon named Naomi but Aki could tell that she was growing tired.

"You know Malf," Aki started, tapping her fingers impatiently on the countertop. How long does it take to prepare a drink? "You could, I don't know, hire other people to freaking help us out. We're dying out there."

"I think the correct term is that YOU'RE dying out there." Malfurion grinned, placing a tray on the wooden finish along with three frothing mugs of booze. The beverages were immediately imbibed by the nearest bar patrons, all three hunched over their empty glasses like worshippers praising an idol. How pathetic, Aki thought.

"Besides," he continued, "you should be happy that there are so many customers. More tips for you, eh?"

Aki scoffed. "If you call random demons smacking my ass a tip, then yes I've been getting "tips." And after a few seconds she frowned. "And what do you mean I'M dying out there?!"

"Customers." He said curtly, pointing to four cloaked figures entering the hostelry. Aki gazed at the newcomers, drinking them in. It wasn't the first time that cloaked demons entered the bar inconspicuously. No there was something about them, something familiar. She had a feeling that she'd known them before but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Searching for their aura was fruitless; they've hidden them well.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked grabbing a notepad and pen, ready to jot down their orders. She had work to do. No time to be fooling around with some weird feeling of de'javu. The disguised demons huddled over the menu, resembling a football team before kick-off. Was it that difficult to choose a drink? The thief's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong here, definitely wrong. Even non-patrons knew what they were going to have before she walked over. But what could she know? It could be some demons out for their first drink and didn't want to get caught. A perfectly understandable reason is sitting right before her...but it still didn't feel right.

Aki tapped her foot impatiently. She had other tables to wait on, other orders to serve. The shadows, as Aki so named them, finally spread apart, one pointing to a bottle of whiskey on the menu and holding up four fingers. All this time for four bottles of Whiskey?! She quickly wrote down the order and stomped over to the countertop, stabbing the pen into the pad on arrival.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Malf noticed.

"I don't know." Aki muttered. "Something's...off. I don't know what it is about those guys but they rub me the wrong way."

"You're being paranoid." Malf whispered. "You're just worried because of your heist last night. Relax. You were careful, weren't you?"

Aki nodded. Malfurion smiled. "Well then, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. If you were careful and left no incriminating evidence then nothing should happen." She couldn't argue with that reason. But still, she couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The sooner those guys were gone, the better.

The thief served the four men their whiskey and quickly departed from the table, going about her business like nothing bothered her. They would be gone once their orders were finished.

But finished never came. Minutes turned into hours and the men had ordered more and more. They stayed and consumed, she assumed, whatever was placed before them. And as Aki paced about the tavern, she could feel those eyes following her every step of the way. She felt like she was being examined, like a cadaver by scientists. The only escape was the solace of the second floor. Those eyes couldn't follow her up there, not unless they could see through ceilings.

"Hey Aki!" Naomi called, trouncing up to her while she came down from the second floor landing. "Malf needs your help getting some stuff from the back room. Running out up front apparently."

Malfurion, Aki shook her head. Couldn't do a damn thing without her could he? "What about you? You okay while I'm gone?"

Naomi smiled, her fangs protruding. "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

Placing her own tray down, Aki strolled down the hallway towards the back room passing by the lavatories as she went.

"All right." Aki started, opening the door. "Where do I...start?" The back room was completely empty. No kegs were removed, none disturbed from where they peacefully rested. In panic, Aki ran through the hallway ending up back in the main room of the bar. She looked back and forth, scanning the room for anything or anyone missing. And that's when it clicked. She couldn't feel them...the eyes. She couldn't feel the constant stare upon her person.

"Aki, shouldn't you be in the back room?" Naomi questioned, holding a tray to her chest. Aki swiveled around, grasping the cat demon by the shoulders.

"Naomi, did you remember the four cloaked guys who came in here? Where did they go?"

Naomi put a finger to her lip, deep in thought. "I know who you're talking about, but four? I saw five leave before you came out if that helps any." She freaking KNEW something was up with those guys. Why didn't she listen to her gut? Why'd she think there was a logical reason? Four guys, cloaked? How stupid was she?!

"Aki...I think they left that for you." Naomi muttered, pointing to the fluttering parchment on the table where the figures once sat.

_Ochiba,_

_The drinks were so good, we decided to take the bartender too. Thanks._

-**SD**

Aki scanned the page, her eyes turning hot like an inferno. SD. Spirit Detectives. They were going to pay.

"Naomi," she ground out, disintegrating the letter. "Watch the bar. I'm going hunting tonight."

And everything went red.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this chapter felt completely rushed in my opinion but I really just wanted to get passed this hurdle in the story and start with the action already. How to carry out this chapter was probably the biggest obstacle I had to overcome. I'm not entirely satisfied with how it came out but I am happy that I can put this chapter behind me and get moving on the others. Well, anywayz, criticism is always welcome so leave a review if you want to say something. Ja ne!

**R&R**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **Hello mah lovely peoples and welcome to another brand-spanking new chapter of Autumn Leaves! I was really enthusiastic about getting back into this story after my bout with Writer's Block but I can safely say that I may not have it for a while...although I can never GUARANTEE IT! Isn't that right, Kurama dear?

Kurama: Yes, Writer's Block can be quite frustrating.

Me: Yes...-drools-

Kurama: Are you all right, Eiko?

Me: Yep, yep, I'm chipper than...a chipper!

Kurama: -shakes his head-

**Disclaimer**: **I, Darkeiko, in no way, shape, or form, own the show, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the characters represented in the anime or manga.** It is in the hands of the copywrited owner and creator Yoshihiro Togashi. I also do not own the idea of the weapon, the Kougan Anki, from the show Flame of Recca. If I did own **Yu Yu Hakusho**, **Kurama** would be **mine**, Hiei would be owned by my friend, Yusuke would spar with my brother as well as hang out with him, and Kuwabara would be my personal slave and take care of my dog despite his love of kittens. I only own the OCs that are totally created by me which are added to the story and the plotline.

* * *

Aki opened her eyes, squinting at the light the single illuminated bulb shone overhead. The first thing she noticed was that she was alone in a cell although, in all honesty, saying she was alone was said very loosely. Her eyes scanned the corpses and skeletons that littered the cell wall, all in a position like her own: chained. Blood peppered the mold-green walls and scratch marks etched into the cement showed to what lengths her prison mates went to escape. One even went so far as to write out a simple, "_Help Me," _into the cement and others trapped for so long, encapsulated within these walls, went insane and tallied the rest of their days. The smell of decayed flesh somewhat calmed her nerves; it reminded her of her home in the Makai.

Running a hand through her hair a searing pain ensued, reducing her vision to stars and making her hiss as her fingers brought away flecks of blood. What the hell happened? All she could recall was a rage unlike she had ever felt. She remembered the throbbing, the pulsing in her ears as she was on the brink of sanity. Was this reaction brought on solely because of Malfurion's kidnapping? What happened after the red, after she left the bar? According to her situation she could only assume, for the most part, that she had lost the battle in bringing him back.

Her manacles echoed through her solitary cell bringing to reality her current situation. What was she going to do? What would happen to her and Malf now that they were caught? What kind of punishment awaits them? She sighed dejectedly. She supposed this would happen sooner or later; it was only a matter of time. But when she was thieving all she could think about was how much it could help herself and Malf, and the adrenaline rush she experienced. She was cocky, overconfident, she realized that now. She should've known better. Like the thieves before her she should've known that her kind of freedom would not last long.

Aki shook her head. What was she thinking, resigning herself to Fate already? She blamed her train of thought on the cell and her ex-prison mates. The air may be soothing but in such a claustrophobic place, it was becoming suffocating. Okay, she thought, time to get outta here.

Ochiba grabbed hold of her chain, pouring her youki into dislodging it from the wall. With a dull _'whrr' _sound her bracelets shone brightly all at once sending several thousand volts of electricity through her frail body. The agony she endured was tremendous, sending her form into seizure-like spasms as smoke rose from her not unlike barbequed meat. With a huff, she collapsed on her side staring up at the ceiling with pained eyes. All at once she felt like a moron. Of course Koenma would've set special cuffs up; what else could restrain demonic criminals? But she had wanted so much to taste the cool air again, to be free again. She had neglected to think of the obstacles that stood before her.

"Shit." she sputtered, patting herself for her thieving tools or picks. But, of course, it seemed Koenma had planned for this; all of her items were missing.

"Shit indeed." a voice echoed. The sound resonated from beyond the cell wall. It was foreign yet familiar to her ears. Only one person had the gall...

"Koenma." she spat. On cue, the door to her cell opened revealing the teen Prince in all his glory. Behind that pacificier, she knew, was the cocky smirk she'd love to stamp out.

"Ochiba," he bowed mockingly, "we finally meet. Although when I realized you were a woman I was quite surprised. A _female _thief attempting to steal from me? What a laugh."

She knew what he was planning. Exposing the simple truth to let loose her harboring anger; to replace conscious thought with rage. Even as his eyes teared with mirth, Aki hefted herself into a seated position and tossed her arms lazily beneath her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she retaliated. If he wanted to be an ass, she could be one too. As long as she played stupid and her identity was safe Koenma had no authority to detain her, or Malfurion for that matter.

"I'm quite sure that you do. You may not be aware but I am the Prince of Spirit World. My years lived, my experience surpasses yours by far. Did you think that I wouldn't be used to something like this by now? Did you truly think that I would have naught but a few guards protecting the Vault, the construct of which the most powerful items lay inside?" Koenma leaned forward, his hot breath fanning her face. If it weren't for the chains she'd click him one for being in such close proximity.

"You may not have known it, you may not have realized it but I was _always_ watching. Even as you fled from the scene, tossed on your mask, and retreated from my detectives I was _always _**watching**." Her face blanched in fear. The second she accepted that theft her Fate was already sealed. Koenma snatched up a remote from his pocket and in the instant a button was pressed, the past twenty-four hours was being relived before both of them like some sick slideshow. From the moment she emerged from the Vault, looking victorious, cameras had followed her every move, her every turn, her every action. It made her sick to her stomach. Like she was some sort of science experiment that should be examined in her natural habitat. With a click, the image froze. Koenma strode up the still picture and pointed to the crystallized Rose Whip.

"Although this was not your first mistake this was, in truth, the hammer that hit the nail on the head. In the instant you released that power, your energy signature was recorded. And afterwards it was all too easy to track you down." The snapshot faded to black, leaving her with an empty feeling inside. What was the point in feigning idiocy now? Undeniable proof that she was Ochiba was staring her in the face. Due to her neglect, she had pretty much doomed herself and Malfurion to whatever punishment Koenma deemed worthy to give them.

"Despite these allegations, I am willing to overlook them." She face-vaulted. What? Allegations? Overlook? She wouldn't be punished for screwing up? Yay for the Spirit World Legal System! Upon her hopeful look, Koenma coughed lightly into his hand causing Aki to glance up in suspicion.

"What's the catch?"

"You know of the situation regarding Kurama and Hiei, correct?" Aki nodded giving him permission to proceed. "As recompense for their crimes, they have been assigned as Spirit Detectives for as long as their probation remains. As such I am giving you a chance to-"

"No way. I am NOT working with your Goon Squad. They're the reason I'm locked up here as it is!"

"Are you positive, Aki?" Aki glanced up in surprise. "Surely if I were in your shoes I would be worried about a certain elven-eared bartender..."

"You will NOT touch him!"

"You think so?" Koenma wandered about her cell, his head tilted as if in thought. "Malfurion knew about who you were, Aki, and he did nothing to neither stop nor report your actions. He is an accessory and, like you, he will be treated to the extent of the law. I truly feel sorry for him, to go through such punishment at the cost of friendship."

"...I'll do it." she muttered softly. She hated it, being forced into something she didn't want. But what else could she do? If she refused Malfurion and herself would be hurt, and if she accepted both of them could be saved. And like hell would she have Malfurion's pain on her shoulders, especially after all that he's done for her.

"You'll what?" Koenma asked.

"I'll do it," she repeated, "for the safety of myself and Malfurion, for our freedom, until the probation is served. If you don't keep your end of the bargain I'll kill you, I promise you that."

Koenma smiled, walking through the door he came in. "I'm a man of my word."

**Author's Note:** I am so flipping excited, especially after today. My plotline is taking a dramatic turn in another direction and I'm really satisfied on how my plot bunnies are planning. And thus, Aki is now incorporated into the Spirit Detectives...for the time of her probation. For future questions no, I don't really plan on Aki being a permanent member of the Spirit Detectives after everything is done. Although this all depends on the mood of the insane plot bunnies dancing in my head. Trust me, they are INSANE! Oh and for anyone who is confused on the crystallized Rose Whip, please refer to Chapter One. I have officially figured out what Aki will be as far as powers are concerned although I'm not going to reveal it all in one shot. Anywho enough of my ramblings. Hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment! Remember, criticism is always accepted but if it be flames...you'll be seeing flames. -Inner Pyro- Oh and remember...

**Keep Reading!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **Hello mah lovely peoples and welcome to another brand-spanking new chapter of Autumn Leaves! -dodges random stuff thrown- I'm sorry! I was sick and I've been kept busy with college work, being sick, the Christmas break, and a bunch of other stuff I really can't explain. Now, as per tradition, mah muse!

Aki: ...I'm your muse?

Me: Naw not really...I just decided to start writing during class. Psychology was boring.

Aki: So...you chose to write fanfiction when you should be learning?

Me: -pause- Pretty much.

Aki: ...Sweet.

**Disclaimer**: **I, Darkeiko, in no way, shape, or form, own the show, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the characters represented in the anime or manga.** It is in the hands of the copywrited owner and creator Yoshihiro Togashi. I also do not own the idea of the weapon, the Kougan Anki, from the show Flame of Recca. If I did own **Yu Yu Hakusho**, **Kurama** would be **mine**, Hiei would be owned by my friend, Yusuke would spar with my brother as well as hang out with him, and Kuwabara would be my personal slave and take care of my dog despite his love of kittens. I only own the OCs that are totally created by me which are added to the story and the plotline.

* * *

**~Chapter Five**~

Aki crossed the threshold into Koenma's office, the Spirit Detectives accompanying her inside, seating herself in one of two unoccupied plush seats situated in front of the tiny ruler's desk. Slowly she glanced around jumping slightly as she noticed all four boys directly behind her, guarding the only exit like sentries to a valuable treasure.

_'Where the heck is he?'_ the thief pondered, glaring at the vacant desk. She didn't get marched out here from her nice, comfortable cell just to get stood up by a pint-sized ruler who couldn't even go beyond a diaper.

At that moment, the door creaked open causing all five occupants to look back warily. Two new figures entered the room: the first being the elf, Malfurion, who looked around the room before smiling at her uneasily and easing himself into the adjacent chair, and the second figure being the Prince of Spirit World himself, in teenage form, taking his proper position behind his desk. Koenma shuffled through his desk, pulling out drawer after drawer. Soon his eyes brightened as he straightened up pulling out what seemed like an ink stamp and placing in on the wooden surface. Next, he withdrew a card onto which the fingerprints were stamped.

"Standard procedure. If you please," Koenma gestured to the ink stamp. Both criminals moved forward, placing their thumbs firmly into the ink and pressing them onto the card.

Yusuke sidled up to Kurama. "Did you guys have to do this when I caught you?"

Kurama chuckled before answering; seems like the Spirit Detective had forgotten that he had come willingly. "We were...special instances." He paused a moment before continuing.

"As you can see, normally this is reserved for most criminals. These are special fingerprints, much different than what you would see at a regular police station. The procedure is very much the same; however, that is where the similarities end. You see the ink stamp, correct?"

Yusuke nodded as he followed along.

"That is a special type of ink stamp. Once you depress your fingers into the ink, rather than recording only a person's fingerprints it also records the energy signature of that particular person. With this process, a demon could be tracked anytime or anywhere in the Three Worlds."

"Wait...if that's the case, what about Gouki? When Koenma told me about him he had several counts of criminal activity against him. How come he couldn't be tracked?"

The youko shrugged. "I'm to assume that Gouki was caught in the act, yet not officially delivered to Spirit World. He must have outran his pursuers or at the very most, killed them off. This type of situation is probably likely with any other demon you may have caught."

Satisfied with the explanation, Yusuke turned to find both criminals lying back in their seats rubbing furiously at the remaining ink on their hands.

Koenma immediately took the cards, lowered his projector, and scanned the slips of paper into his computer. Automatically, Malfurion and Aki's faces appeared on screen as well as a map on the lower right corner displaying their location.

"How lovely, I'm a blip on a screen. And here I thought I couldn't be degraded anymore. Thanks for crushing my self esteem, Koenma. Appreciate it."

Koenma smiled before sarcastically responding, "You're so very welcome, Aki. If you ever need your self esteem crushed again, you just let me know. I'll even give you a reprieve on your probation."

"Really?"

"No."

Aki snapped her fingers. "Damn, crushed again."

The Prince bowed mockingly. "I aim to please."

"Right, right. Now could you PLEASE explain to me why the hell Malf is here?"

_'Enough idle banter. I want to know what the hell is going on already.'_

Koenma waved her question off, answering with one of his own. "I'm to assume that you both are aware of your individual deals?"

The thief held up a hand. "Wait a second...individual deals? You mean you made one with BOTH of us?! What the hell is this bullshit, Koenma? I made a deal that if I went through with helping to get the Restraint Ring with your Spirit Detectives, Malf would be absolved of charges and wouldn't get caught up in this!" She spoke through gritted teeth as she bore holes in Koenma's head.

Malfurion finally spoke up. "Aki, I...made a deal with Koenma. I wanted to help you; I didn't want you to go through this alone."

"So you put your freaking LIFE in danger? Do you know what could happen? What about the bar? Who's going to take care of it now that both of us are on probation?"

Koenma decided at this time to speak up lest laser beams protrude from the thief's eyes. "I have already covered that. The establishment is in the good hands of a friend of yours. A cat demon I assume."

_'Naomi...right.' _Well, at least it wasn't some other incompetent boob.

"Ahem, now that all of your questions have been answered...your task, rather yours, Malfurion, and Hiei's task," the Prince stated, the map present on the screen growing larger and reverting to another area.

"As many of the demonic occupants of this room know, this is the Beheaded Hill followed closely by the Forest of Fools. Of this surrounding area, the demons are peaceful. It is unfortunate and no coincidence that several of these demons have become missing these past few days. This is where the three of you come in. You will investigate the surrounding area for any signs of the person or people responsible. If it helps with the investigation, question some of the demons still occupying the area."

Aki raised a hand. "All right, three questions. One, how come only the three of us are going? Two, what about Ty's place? And three, where the hell's my weapon?"

Kuwabara spoke up, "Unlike you three, we have school so we can't be staying up late to investigate something you stole."

Yusuke grumbled under his breath, "Stupid Keiko."

The Prince sighed, "We can't go to 'Ty's place' because it would be impossible for us to find it. This man has a clean record with no prior convictions or crimes which means we wouldn't be able to trace him even if we wanted to look. If this man were in the Human World, it wouldn't be too hard. All we would have to do is find the one energy signature that stands out from the rest. But to look for a demon in Demon World is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

At the thief's pointed look he continued, "And your weapon is with Hiei."

The brunette swiveled around, noticing her golden weapon dangling from the fire demon's hand.

Koenma tapped a few keys, allowing the screen to slide into the ceiling, before pushing a button for a portal to form in the center of the room. All three 'investigators' immediately jumped to their feet, Hiei tossing Aki her weapon, and stood before the swirling distortion.

"Remember, do anything you can short of slaughter to find the Restraint Ring; The key here is intimidation. I don't want innocent blood on my hands."

Hiei dived into the portal shortly followed by Malfurion and lastly, Aki, headed in the direction of Demon World.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, hope you kind of enjoyed that. The beginning parts of the chapter I really liked, but the way it ended made me want to claw my eyes out. The facts about Beheaded Hill, the Forest of Fools, and the demonic occupants there were found in the manga, compliments of Hiei.

"Where did we end up?" - Kurama

"The Forest of Fools if I remember right. We got lucky, the demons around here are still peaceful." - Hiei

Hurray for manga facts. And yes, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara won't be there for the investigation. They have real lives...and Keiko that have to be attended to. If their school is anything like mine, an absence means a call to home. And I'm pretty sure Shiori would wonder why her son wasn't attending school like he should be. Whew. Sorry for the long note; just wanted to get it in there. Oh yeah, shameless advertisement, I have a new story called Crimson Tornado so if you want to read it check it out, review, or what-have-you. If you don't, just remember...

**Keep Reading!**


End file.
